jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombs Away!
Bombs Away is a 2013 upcoming movie which stars Bobby Ray "B.o.B" Simmons Jr playing as Reese Divenport. The movie co-stars Taylor Swift, Pharrell Williams, Tyga, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Nicki Minaj, Jaden Smith, J-Weezy The Martian, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Will Smith, Bruno Mars, Diggy Simmons, Eddie Murphy, Morgan Freeman, Trey Songz, Jonah Hill, Vince Vaughn, Ben Stiller, Childish Gambino, Robert De Niro, Danny Devito, Chris Evans, Drake, Big Sean, Jamie Foxx, Denzel Washington, Alec Baldwin, Tina Fey, Chris Rock, Chris Tucker, Adam Sandler, Nick Cannon, T.I., Charlize Theron, Ryan Tedder, Avril Lavigne, Milo Ventimiglia, Kesha, Drake Bell, Usher & Ice Cube. JoeySideFire created and produced this movie. The theme of this movie is "finding your heart and true belief from wisdom". Summary In the movie, Bombs Away, 23-year old Reese Divenport (played by B.o.B), who has the power of transportation and high levels of static electricity finds a key that leads to his future identity and before he learns how to protect himself from crimefighting he must learn how to protect two twin girls named: Cassandra Walkins (played by Selena Gomez) & Mandra Walkins (played by Demi Lovato) while thier superpowers are still in growth. While that happens Reese continues to struggle to crush on Grecia Hendrice (played by Taylor Swift). Reese's friends Roger Simmons (played by Pharrell Williams) & Kwame Jordan (played by Tyga) find a person named Captain Droshwood (played by Morgan Freeman) to be Reese's trainer. Reese's bodyguard is no other than a kid named, Ronald Danden (played by J-Weezy The Martian), who is 13-years old. Meanwhile, Ricky Jones (played by Childish Gambino) becomes more than a bully but a villian known as The Coldflow Man constantly being controlled and also controlling the mistress, Valdanna Verdanos (played by Nicki Minaj), known as a classmate of Reese's. Recap coming soon... Cast The whole entire cast of Bombs Away! Characters The first round of Characters! * Bobby Ray "B.o.B" Simmons Jr. playing as Reesanden "Reese" Divenport, the main character and protecter of Cassandra & Mandra * Taylor Swift playing as Grecia Hendrice, Reese's love interest * Morgan Freeman playing as Captain Droshwood, Reese's master and trainer * Selena Gomez playing as Cassandra Walkins, the twin sister of Mandra * Demi Lovato playing as Mandra Walkins, the twin sister of Cassandra * Pharrell Williams playing as Roger Simmons, Reese's friend * Micheal "Tyga" Stevenson playing as Kwame Jordan, Reese & Roger's friend * Diggy Simmons playing as Brandon Danden, the older brother of Michael, Ronald, & Tyrique * Tyrel Jackson Williams playing as Michael "Mike" Danden, the older brother of Ronald & Tyrique * J-Weezy The Martian playing as Ronald Danden, the older brother of Tyrique and also Reese's bodyguard * Jaden Smith playing as Tyrique Danden, the younger brother of Brandon, Michael, & Ronald * Childish Gambino playing as Ricky "The Coldflow" Jones, the bully and enemy of Reese and his real name is Ricky * Nicki Minaj playing as Valdanna Verdanos, has a crush on Reese and The Coldflow The second round of Characters * Ben Stiller * Vince Vaughn playing as Victor Trun De'Begle, another villian in the movie. * Jonah Hill playing as Lament "Money Machine" Jones, a 28-year old swordsman * Josh Peck playing as Devin "RushRiot Phil" Jones, a 25-year old stuntman and MM Jones younger brother. * Jamie Foxx playing as Reese's uncle Grant Hills, Reese's mom's twin bother. * Avril Lavigne playing as Tammy Hendrice, Grecia's older sister. * Denzel Washington playing as Thomas Hendrice, Grecia & Tammy's adoptive dad * Trey Songz playing as Brondon "Phoenix" Divenport, Reese's older brother * Chris Rock playing as Starchmark, Reese's biological father. * Usher * Chris Brown * Nelly * Milo Ventimiglia * Big Sean Crew * JoeySideFire * StreetRUNNER * Omito * J. Cole * Michael Bay Soundtrack Main Article: Bombs Away: The Soundtrack The soundtrack of Bombs Away! will be available 2013. This soundtrack has various musical artists such as: B.o.B, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Tyga, Pharrell, Trey Songz, Usher, Nicki Minaj, Lil-Twist, Far East Movement, Morgan Freeman (narrating and singing), Bruno Mars, Beyoncé, Childish Gambino, Lupe Fiasco, Wale, Wiz Khafila, Mac Miller, Drake, Machine Gun Kelly, Snoop Dogg, Diggy, Flo Rida, Sean Kingston, Jaden Smith, Trevor Jackson, Kesha, T.I., and etc... The Songs from the Soundtrack All of the songs from the Bombs Away! soundtrack. This album is mostly shared by B.o.B, J-Weezy The Martian, Childish Gambino, Tyga, Nicki Minaj, & Pharrell. * Track 1: "Bombs Away" - B.o.B (feat. Morgan Freeman) * Track 2: "Better Stay Protected" - B.o.B, Bruno Mars, & Trevor Jackson (song written by JoeySideFire) * Track 3: "Without A Doubt" - B.o.B, J-Weezy The Martian, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, & Morgan Freeman * Track 4: "No Charge, Not Slick" - B.o.B, J-Weezy The Martian, Tyga, Pharrell (feat. Wiz Khalifa & MGK) * Track 5: "Lil-Homie" - Tyga (feat. Pharrell) (prod. by JoeySideFire & Pharrell) * Track 6: "Seasaw" - Tyga, B.o.B, & Pharrell * Track 7: "Neighbors Around The Block" - Tyga, B.o.B, Pharrell, Usher, Lupe Fiasco, Lloyd, J-Weezy The Martian, Nicki Minaj, Childish Gambino, Mac Miller, T.I., Diggy, Wale, & Bruno Mars * Track 8: "Bucket Full Of Wishes" - Pharrell (feat. J-Weezy The Martian) (prod. by JoeySideFire & Pharrell) * Track 9: "Electrolove Machine" - Pharrell, Far East Movement, J-Weezy The Martian, & LMFAO (prod. by Pharrell) * Track 10: "Traveling" - J-Weezy The Martian (feat. Jaden Smith, Trey Songz, Nicki Minaj, Beyoncé & Drake) * Track 11: "Long Time Coming" - J-Weezy The Martian, B.o.B, Tyga, & Pharrell * Track 12: "Yonder (Years Behind True Love)" - J-Weezy The Martian, B.o.B, Tyga, & Pharrell * Track 13: "Follow Your Heart" - J-Weezy The Martian (feat. Ice Cube) * Track 14: "Shaq & Kobe (Prepare to Dominate)" - J-Weezy The Martian * Track 15: "Devastation" - J-Weezy The Martian * Track 16: "Both Of Us" - B.o.B (feat. Taylor Swift) (written by B.o.B) * Track 17: "Danger (At Every Turn)" - Childish Gambino & Nicki Minaj (written and prod. by JoeySideFire) * Track 18: "Evolving To Coldflow" - Childish Gambino (written and prod. by JoeySideFire) * Track 19: "Roll" - Flo Rida (feat. Sean Kingston) * Track 20: "Roll (Bombs Away Remix)" - Flo Rida (feat. Sean Kingston, B.o.B, Pharrell, J-Weezy The Martian, Tyga) * Track 21: "Robot Invasion" - B.o.B, Morgan Freeman, J-Weezy The Martian, Pharrell, & Tyga * Track 22: "" - T.I. & b.O.b Sequel unknown if there will be a sequel... Gallery coming soon... Category:Movies